The various transportation industries have spent considerable resources devising solutions to prevent vehicle crashes attributable to driver impairment, such as driver fatigue, consumption of alcohol and drugs, etc. Nevertheless, no adequate solution exists despite the expenditures and years of research. Existing schemes are merely passive (e.g., using cameras and steering adjustment measurements to warn a driver that is deemed to be impaired). Such schemes are insufficient since they do not actively assist a driver to stay alert.